The present invention relates to handheld device security, and more specifically, to enhancing user authentication experience on a handheld device.
More and more people are using handheld devices, for example mobile devices, in public areas like subways, buses, and other crowded environments. Other people around a user can easily look at the screen and see an inputted user name and password. A figure based password is a frequently used technique for authentication, but figure based passwords are easily cracked, for example by peeking. Thus, for mobile devices, the design of authentication is tending to be more convenient and secure.
Therefore, how to enhance user authentication experience on handheld devices for both convenience and security is a challenge in modern days.